


shot through the heart

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, i don't know anything about archery whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Do exactly like you'd done before," Changkyun instructed, breath ghosting along the shell of Kihyun's ear, making him regret styling his hair up.Despite the chills overtaking him, Kihyun did as he was told, raising the bow and arming it, the arrow knocked back and ready."Don't focus on them. Focus on me, hmm?"Kihyun would do that, if it wouldn't result in him dying a little inside because oh my God, he could feel Changkyun's breath on the back of his neck and the boy's hand brushing along his lower back. Instead of giving away his inner turmoil and digging himself a hole from which he would not emerge, Kihyun nodded.





	shot through the heart

"He's watching you." 

 

"Ki, this is your first time shooting archery with me, you may just fail." 

 

Kihyun's eye twitched. 

 

"Yeah, he's definitely watching you. He's even put his bow down. What're you gonna do if your crush laughs at you?" 

 

The whispering in Kihyun's ear gave him chills, made him scrunch his nose and back away. "Could you two _please_ -" 

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk backed away almost instantly, smiles twisting their faces as their eyes narrowed at Kihyun. 

 

"Good luck," Minhyuk chimed, his own bow back in his hands. 

 

"Good luck," Hyungwon echoed, stepping away.

 

The third set of eyes on Kihyun didn't falter. It made his skin feel cool and clammy. He almost regretted taking up archery, all because of the cute boy a grade below him, with sharp features and a pretty nose, a deep voice and a great aim. Kihyun should've known that there were other ways to approach the boy, such as walking up to him and introducing himself, but of course, he was a socially awkward boy himself, with a love for singing and playing the guitar. The bow was nothing like a guitar. 

 

He sighed, raising his bow again, narrowing his eyes. He steadied his breathing, trying to ignore the three pairs of eyes watching him. One, his best friend who was skilled in archery, who spent hours teaching Kihyun the stance alone. Two, a brat he often refrained from calling his friend, with sleepy eyes and plump lips that often pulled into a smirk when he met Kihyun's eyes, lips that parted to shower Kihyun with playful teases. Kihyun had half the mind to start calling him the Handkerchief Prince again, though he didn't feel like hearing the whines that accompanied the nickname. Three, Im Changkyun, a boy far too handsome for his age, with tired eyes and lips set in a firm line. Kihyun knew the boy's face betrayed his personality. He was much more like a kitten, or perhaps a well-trained puppy, who preened under praise and smiled just a little too widely when he was teased. 

 

"Breathe, Kihyunnie," Minhyuk mumbled behind him, his own bow stood by his side, a hand resting on it. 

 

Kihyun did, though he wasn't sure how well it helped, considering he'd never fired a bow in his life, merely learned the motions. Seeing the arrow resting between his fingers, knocked back and held steady, made him nervous enough. The audience didn't help much, either. He fired. 

 

First came the giggles, from Minhyuk and Hyungwon. The arrow had flown, though it landed closer to the outermost circle than the bullseye. It had also fallen out, leaving a small hole punctured in its place, the only evidence he'd even struck the target. He sighed, shoulders slumping as his arms fell to his sides. He expected that much. 

 

"Let me help you," a voice murmured from behind him, soft and soothing. 

 

Kihyun turned, ready to groan and ask the newcomer that _yes, he embarrassed himself in front of his crush_ , and _no, he would never hold a bow with the intent to shoot again_ , until his eyes met Changkyun's. A soft smile greeted him, a hand being pressed firmly against his back, to coax him into standing straight. 

 

"Not everyone can get it first try. Ignore your friends. Isn't it their job to tease you?" Changkyun said softly, his hand gliding down Kihyun's arm to help him lift the bow again. He gave a soft hum. "Does this belong to Minhyuk-hyung?" 

 

Kihyun nodded. 

 

"Here, use mine. I think his might be just a little too big for you. We're the same height, so mine shouldn't be as heavy, either." 

 

A bow was placed in Kihyun's hands, the other being tugged away carefully. The warmth behind him left. He watched Changkyun smile shyly, handing the bow to Minhyuk before returning quickly to Kihyun. The boy visibly relaxed once he was behind Kihyun again. 

 

Changkyun was right. The bow definitely felt better in Kihyun's hands, easier to grip and hold up. Kihyun doubted that he should be surprised at this. They were the same height, as Changkyun stated - but how did he know? - and had a similar build. 

 

"Do exactly like you'd done before," Changkyun instructed, breath ghosting along the shell of Kihyun's ear, making him regret styling his hair up. 

 

Despite the chills overtaking him, Kihyun did as he was told, raising the bow and arming it, the arrow knocked back and ready. 

 

"Don't focus on them. Focus on me, hmm?"

 

Kihyun would do that, if it wouldn't result in him dying a little inside because _oh my God_ , he could feel Changkyun's breath on the back of his neck and the boy's hand brushing along his lower back. Instead of giving away his inner turmoil and digging himself a hole from which he would not emerge, Kihyun nodded. 

 

Changkyun gave a pleased hum. "You can do it, hyung. I know you're great at everything you do. I think you can score a nine, easy. Can you do that for me?" 

 

"I can try," Kihyun replied, his chest swelling with the desire to please. He supposed he had that in common with Changkyun, the need to meet expectations. 

 

"I know you can." 

 

Nodding, Kihyun closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus. He tried to ignore the gentle breaths against his neck, the pairs of eyes watching him, evaluating him. He ignored it all, and when it was finally pushed into the back of his mind, he opened his eyes once more. The small shake in his hands he didn't notice before had ceased, his throat feeling less dry than it had been, though he hadn't drank anything. He aimed again, this time glaring at the small cross in the middle of the target, a faint black marked within the yellow of the target. He pulled the arrow back, slowly, carefully, and let go. 

 

He didn't know when his eyes had shut, but when he opened them, the arrow had landed just beside the cross, stuck deep in the target. When he squinted, he noticed the arrow fit between the space in the cross. He was so close to a bullseye, but he had scored a ten. 

 

He scored a ten. 

 

Kihyun was ecstatic. He turned, one arm thrown around Changkyun's neck, the other clutching the bow just far enough to avoid hitting the younger boy with it. He gave a breathy laugh, his head resting in the junction between Changkyun's neck and shoulder. 

 

"Your second arrow and you even proved me wrong. You did well, hyung," Changkyun murmured into his ear, hands resting on Kihyun's hips, fingers dancing along the fabric there shyly. 

 

Hearing Minhyuk and Hyungwon laugh behind him, Kihyun suddenly felt that this was intimate. Too intimate for almost-strangers. He backed away, a shy smile on his lips and red painting his ears. His arm fell to his side, lips pursed to hide the smile still on his lips. 

 

Changkyun's fingers fell from Kihyun's hips, drumming against his thighs. He wore a similar smile. 

 

"Okay, Yoo Kihyun, you're definitely a showoff," Minhyuk teased, grabbing Kihyun by the shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Your second arrow and you scored a ten. Don't get cocky. I'll definitely beat you up." 

 

"He's too short to beat," Hyungwon mentioned offhandedly. 

 

Changkyun frowned. "He's not that short." 

 

"You're too short to beat," Hyungwon said pointedly, "and too cute. Kihyun would kill me before I laid a finger on you, threateningly or friendly." 

 

Changkyun slouched. 

 

"I would," Kihyun agreed when he was freed from Minhyuk's arms, turning to stand in front of Changkyun. "Threateningly, because he's a good kid and you have no right to touch him. Friendly, because he's a good kid, and he doesn't deserve a wicked friend like you," he explained with a wicked grin of his own, raising a foot to push Hyungwon back with his toes, shoe leaving a small imprint on Hyungwon's uniform. 

 

Hyungwon made a face. "I'm not wicked. You're the wicked one, Yoo." 

 

"He's not wicked. He wouldn't have scored so easily if he were," Changkyun defended, fingers finding Kihyun's waist once more. 

 

"Elaborate." 

 

"If you're wicked, you usually have some kind of problem, right? Your heart's heavy. Your heart's connected to your bow. If you're happy, or if you're at peace, it's easier to shoot, freeing. Even I have my off days, like if I fight with my friends. If you're unhappy, your bow feels heavier. It's harder to aim." Changkyun's shoulders fell at the feeling of eyes watching him, focusing on him. He cleared his throat. "In my experience, anyway." 

 

"He's right," Minhyuk chimed, walking over to wrap an arm around Changkyun's shoulders and squeeze. "You know that too, Hyungwon. That's why Kihyunnie shook before." 

 

"Why did he shake?" Hyungwon asked, voice flat. There was no curiosity. 

 

Kihyun realized what they were doing. 

 

"Wouldn't you feel troubled if you were going to embarrass yourself in front of your crush?" 

 

"Hey, shut up, I wasn't troubled or anything-" Kihyun started, reaching out to cover Minhyuk's mouth. 

 

"Oh, right, I guess I would, if I looked like a hamster," Hyungwon agreed, mischief in his eyes. 

 

"I don't look like a hamster either-" Kihyun tried, his other hand reaching out to Hyungwon. 

 

"Hamsters are cute though, and, as ugly as Kihyunnie is-" 

 

"He's not ugly. Why don't you two give him some credit instead of trying to embarass him?" Changkyun interrupted, a small frown on his lips as he looked between them. 

 

The two suddenly looked guilty. 

 

"You encouraged him to try archery, didn't you? He finally scores well and the two of you praise him for one second before you start attacking him. Would that make you happy if he did the same?" Changkyun questioned, hand wrapping around Kihyun's wrist to pull him back, to allow Changkyun to act as a shield. 

 

"Well, yeah, but only because-" Hyungwon tried.

 

"Minhyuk-hyung, didn't you say you only tried archery because Kihyun came with you and encouraged you? You said every time you scored a bullseye, he would bring you whatever you wanted to eat the next day. That's why you got so good, isn't it?" Changkyun spoke pointedly, eyes narrowed at Minhyuk. He gave Kihyun's wrist a light squeeze. 

 

"Yeah, it is, but Changkyunnie, he's not really interested in archery, it's-" Minhyuk started, brows furrowed. 

 

"Hyungwon, you like to dance, don't you?" 

 

"I do, yes, but why'd you drop the formality?" 

 

"You once said I was more like an older brother in one of our classes together. I have to scold you like one right now, so I might as well drop the honorific," Changkyun explained, a sweet smile on his lips before he continued. "You told me Kihyun couldn't dance well, but he would still stay with you really late at night to help you. You said he went several nights without sleeping because he stayed with you for days to master one routine. How would you have felt if Kihyun told you that you couldn't do it just when you started to get it?" 

 

Hyungwon said nothing. 

 

"I know he started archery because he likes me. None of you are really secretive about it. I sit at the lunch table next to yours. I hear everything you say about me, everything you've said to him. I know you tease him mercilessly, but he doesn't tease you two. Minhyuk, I know you like Jooheonie, but you can't confess to him because you think he's too cute, too pure to ever spend time with you. I think you're dumb, honestly, he has a crush on you. He doesn't realize it himself," Changkyun shook his head as he spoke, a fond smile on his lips.

 

Minhyuk turned red, spluttering uselessly. He had nothing to say.

 

"Hyungwon, I know you've had the biggest crush on Hoseok-hyung for years, but you're too scared to confess to him because you think he's out of your league. Just because he's friends with a few jocks doesn't mean he's like them. He's one of my closest friends. He's an angel. Go for him. If you hurt him though, I'll kill you." 

 

Lowering his head, Hyungwon gave a humble nod. 

 

"You're all three idiots, really. None of you are as sly as you think you are. Kihyun isn't even the one who gave away that he had a crush on me. You two gossip about how to get him to confess to me when you're only feet away from me. If you two were more concerned about your own love lives, I would've never even known," Changkyun pointed out, giving a small shrug. 

 

Kihyun shot the pair a betrayed glare. His own ears were a bright red, the hand not held in place by Changkyun rubbing uselessly at one of them, trying to soothe them back to their original shade before Changkyun turned. 

 

"You mean you didn't notice how he came to every archery tournament you participated in?" Hyungwon asked. 

 

"Minhyuk was in them too. I assumed he came to show him support, which he did. He supported both of us." 

 

"You didn't notice how Kihyun dropped his textbooks when you smiled at him in the hallway?" Minhyuk questioned, eyes bulging. 

 

"He'd already lost his grip before I smiled. I smiled at him because I was going to help him." 

 

"But he has literal heart eyes-" 

 

"Not as obvious as the two of you think. He may be an idiot in love, but he's not blinded by it. I think you two were just in love with the idea of him being in love." 

 

The two gawked. 

 

Kihyun said nothing. 

 

"Hyung, wanna come with me? I had a crush on you long before these two made it obvious that you like me too, so don't think it's any kind of sudden thing," Changkyun murmured, turning to Kihyun. His thumb rubbed carefully at the skin of Kihyun's wrist, noticing the lack of a guard. "I'll teach you how to shoot a bow properly, too, if you still want to learn. I don't mind." 

 

"Im Changkyun, you are a scary person," Kihyun whispered with a soft laugh. 

 

"Only with a bow," Changkyun replied with a lopsided grin, thumb brushing over a vein. 

 

"I'd argue to say you're most attractive with one," Kihyun admitted, a too-big grin on his face. 

 

"I'd argue to say you're most attractive." 

 

With red cheeks, Kihyun shook his head, once more wishing he hadn't styled his hair up. He'd much prefer his brunet curtain of bangs to fall over his eyes, to perhaps swallow him whole. He was still counting on himself to dig a hole, though less so now than before. 

 

"Behave, kids!" Minhyuk exclaimed, arms wrapping around the pair and pulling them close, a grin once more adorning his features. "When I see the two of you, I expect details. I also expect a happy couple." 

 

"When I see you, I'll-" Kihyun started, hand already raising.

 

"When you see us, you'll feel extremely stupid for wasting your time on us and not hunting down Jooheon. If you don't hurry, Gunhee will ask him out first, just to spite you," Changkyun interrupted, raising his other hand to lace his fingers between Kihyun's, lowering their hands together. 

 

"Where is he?" 

 

"Probably at soccer practice, with Hoseok-hyung," Changkyun replied, eyes narrowed at Hyungwon. "I've heard several people plan on asking Hoseok-hyung out. I haven't had the chance to warn him, and I can already guess he'll panic and say yes to one of them, to avoid hurting their feelings." 

 

Taking Minhyuk's wrist, Hyungwon started to walk quickly, features set in a frown. 

 

"Do they really plan on asking him out?" Kihyun questioned once they were gone, his eyes trailing from their interlocked hands to Changkyun's eyes. 

 

"Hoseok-hyung? No, they're too intimidated. I'm a different story, though. I plan on asking you out... after a nice meal," Changkyun murmured with a cocky grin, mischief glinting in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yet another story as a result of isac, though much later than i planned!! school started back, and though my senior year would be looked at as easy, i definitely suck at chinese!! i'll write as much as i can when i'm able and post whenever i can, though it might be much slower than before!! anyway, i hope you enjoyed this little mess! ♡ i lurk on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en)


End file.
